<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【星昴】以父之名-02 by Amber1122</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433698">【星昴】以父之名-02</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122'>Amber1122</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【星昴】以父之名 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, M/M, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他从梦中惊醒，额上渗出冷汗。<br/>他闭着眼安抚仿佛要从胸腔里蹦出来的心脏，发现身边竟然还有温度。<br/>星史郎靠在床边吸烟，一只手搭在他胸上，意识到这点他立时不敢动了。<br/>“醒了？”那是常年吸烟的人的嗓音，沾染了尼古丁的味道。<br/>装睡是没用的，他睁眼，从鼻腔里发出一声，“嗯。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【星昴】以父之名 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【星昴】以父之名-02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>bgm：《以父之名》（周杰伦）<br/>预计是10w字左右的长篇，已经完稿7w字，可以放心跳坑～！<br/>《X战记》全员出演，比较黑暗的一个故事，涉及bdsm／sp等性癖，以及部分角色死亡，注意避雷。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【02】</p><p>——昴流的梦想是当动物保育员啦！<br/>
——昴流说他很喜欢阿星哦！</p><p>——昴流，你又不去跑步了吗？<br/>
——昴流，你刚刚是把什么东西藏起来了吗？<br/>
——昴流，这样下去不行的。</p><p>姐姐。</p><p>空旷的街心广场。纯白的十字架。圣洁的白鸽。神父的告解。<br/>
少女的葬礼。</p><p>残月。枪声。雷鸣。暴雨。<br/>
慌乱的人群，刺耳的警笛，染血的身体，混合着尼古丁的空气。<br/>
相依为命的双子，牢不可破的誓言。</p><p>疯狂的，扭曲的，错乱的，虚幻的。<br/>
共犯。</p><p>你们全都是凶手。</p><p>——</p><p>他从梦中惊醒，额上渗出冷汗。<br/>
他闭着眼安抚仿佛要从胸腔里蹦出来的心脏，发现身边竟然还有温度。<br/>
星史郎靠在床边吸烟，一只手搭在他胸上，意识到这点他立时不敢动了。<br/>
“醒了？”那是常年吸烟的人的嗓音，沾染了尼古丁的味道。<br/>
装睡是没用的，他睁眼，从鼻腔里发出一声，“嗯。”<br/>
“做噩梦了？”男人把烟掐灭在半截果汁瓶里，俯身亲吻他的额头，把那里薄薄的汗层悉数舔进嘴里。<br/>
从痛苦的感受来说确实可以称之为噩梦，但是他不愿意这样称呼有北都存在的梦，于是只能沉默。<br/>
“梦到北都了？”沉默无用，没什么是这个男人不知道的。<br/>
他点头，混乱扭曲的梦境像是一面镜子，提醒着他现实亦是如此。</p><p>“星史郎先生。”现在他已经很少用敬语了，但在某些场合还是会用，好像是他们之间的某种暗号一样，代表着某些话题的开始。<br/>
被用敬语称呼的男人看着他，示意他继续。<br/>
“北都她……”昴流深吸一口气，仿佛说话这件事非常消耗体力，“她真的……一直身体不好吗？”<br/>
“是啊，”男人用那双琥珀色的眼睛看着他，没有镜片阻隔，仿佛要看进他的灵魂里，“以前院里每次组织体育活动她都请假，不记得了吗？”然后像是又突然想到一样，补充着，“所以她才一直在厨房帮忙的啊。”</p><p>不是的。<br/>
她请假是因为……她在厨房是因为……因为他弟弟……</p><p>昴流又开始感觉到那种熟悉的眩晕，他抱着头，埋进星史郎怀里。<br/>
沐浴露清爽的味道，混合着独属于这个人的男性荷尔蒙，混乱的心绪渐渐平复下来。</p><p>刚刚在想什么来着？</p><p>男人如同情人间爱抚般梳理着他的黑发，说出来的却不是什么温柔的情话，“昴流君，我不想再那么对你，但如果你一直像刚才那样搞不清楚状况的话，我不介意再让你温习一次。”<br/>
他说的是男孩16岁那年，曾封闭自我意识，放任自己陷入无法对外界获得感知的虚空。<br/>
那个时候，是星史郎，强硬的，不容拒绝的，带他回来。<br/>
至于方法……昴流忽然觉得冷，有东西从心底深处升起，是根植在骨子里的恐惧。<br/>
星史郎捏着他的下巴强迫他抬头，“这周末跟心理医生的见面，我陪你一起去。”<br/>
“好。”</p><p> </p><p>这一幕晨间插曲虽然只发生在片刻之间，但却让人觉得过了很久。其实现在也才早上六点半，距离社会人士的上班时间还早得很。<br/>
星史郎看着闹钟，忽然笑道，“昴流君，不招待我早点吗？”<br/>
昴流一时间愣住，只能顺着他说，“我不擅长做饭，你要是不嫌弃，冰箱里……”说着就要起身。<br/>
男人拦住他，呵了一声，拉着他的手到他胯下，碰触到清晨十分有精神的某处。<br/>
同是男人却没明白他的意思，他感到脸上蹭的升起火来。</p><p>“真是可爱啊昴流君，被疼爱了这么久还这么纯情，”男人发出愉悦的吐息，“该怎么说你好呢……”<br/>
他对他来说只有这样的用途，早就知道的。<br/>
他爬起来，挪到床尾。<br/>
男人把他的头按在胯下，他乖顺的张嘴，隔着内裤服侍那根半勃起的柱体。<br/>
涨大的性器从内裤里翘出来的时候，他被更深的按下去，男人抓着他的头发狠狠插入。根本无法完全吞下去，生理性的恶心一阵阵袭来，他要花光所有心力才能控制自己不吐出来。</p><p>男人知道他的极限在哪里，在他以为自己就会被这样憋死的时候，他被整个提起来，落入一个温暖的怀抱，而后是一个绵长的吻。<br/>
这个男人深谙打一棒给一颗甜枣的道理。<br/>
他几乎要溺死在这种虚假的温柔里。</p><p>恍惚间，他听到了敲门声。<br/>
是神威。<br/>
与此同时，后穴被塞进两根手指，直接粗暴的撑开，没有任何润滑。<br/>
尖锐的刺痛提醒他那里又被撕裂了，他咬着嘴唇压制这噬人心智的疼。<br/>
纵然有血混合着体液，男人阴茎的插入也并不顺利，但他还是强硬的挤进来，仿佛他的身体为他打开是如此天经地义。<br/>
再也压抑不了的高声呻吟，既是痛苦也是欢愉。<br/>
星史郎是故意的。<br/>
他在生气。</p><p>在他叫出第一声的时候，门外就恢复了寂静。<br/>
男人把他的大腿掰的更开方便自己动作，原本干涩不顺的甬道也在情欲的催化下分泌出润滑的液体。大力进出下，男人终于在他体内发泄。<br/>
高潮的余韵过去后，星史郎擦去他眼角的泪，凑到他耳边褒奖道，“很棒的早点，昴流君。”<br/>
他慢慢弓起身，跪下去，细细舔舐男人刚发泄完的欲望，直到那里的精液都一丝不漏的进了他嘴里。</p><p>——</p><p>“昴流先生……”<br/>
前脚星史郎刚离开，后脚神威就从房间里出来。显然他已经等了很久，这个孩子还不懂得如何掩饰。<br/>
虽然贫民窟的孩子都早熟，但认真算来神威还未成年。这本应该是个被宠爱着长大的年纪，自己不只尽不到监护人的责任，还……昴流内心升起几份愧疚，“对不起神威，让你看到这么恶心的事，以后我会记得在你回来之前收拾好，也尽量不在家里……”<br/>
“不是的！”神威大声打断他的自责，“这不是昴流先生的错！”<br/>
昴流愣了一下，少年那么用力的替他辩解，就好像他是纯白的不可玷污的一样。</p><p>“我……我觉得跟男人也没关系，但是……但是那个警察不是什么好人，”神威小心翼翼的看着他的脸色，“他根本没把你当人看！”<br/>
“神威……”<br/>
“而且你也太不爱惜自己了，他又不只有你一个情人！”<br/>
“神威，我要生气了。”他甚至是心平气和的讲出这几个字。<br/>
少年垂下头，刚才的精神气仿佛是假的，“对不起。”</p><p>不当做人也没关系，街边石子也好随手打碎的玻璃杯也罢，只要是在他的身边。<br/>
失去了姐姐，他已经无法承受再失去他。</p><p> </p><p>神威默默去厨房热早饭，只有昨天吃剩下的，虽然也是那个男人下厨的，但食物毕竟无辜，更重要的是，他和昴流没有一个人擅长烹饪。<br/>
昴流则要去给自己做清理，从昨天到今天，他被折腾的有点惨。更惨的是，他想起热水器坏了，现在只有冷水。<br/>
被他随手扔在不知道哪里的那条软膏又出现在洗漱台上，下面还压着一张字体，“记得涂药。”<br/>
他是被在乎的，他这样告诉自己。</p><p> </p><p>吃过早饭之后，昴流想起神威的成绩单还没签字。<br/>
神威用了至少十分钟才把那张卷子取出来递给他，看他扭捏的样子就知道，自己的猜测没错，又没及格。</p><p>“神威，你真的有在去上课吗？”这根本是听过课就会的问题，他怀疑这个人根本就是翘课了。<br/>
“昴流先生，”神威像是终于鼓足勇气，“我不想上学了。”<br/>
“不行！”昴流想都没想直接拒绝，“别的都可以谈，学校必须去。”<br/>
“都可以谈吗？”那双紫眼睛突然亮起来，“那……那你不要再跟那个警察在一起了。”<br/>
果然还是小孩子，以为什么都是讲价条件。<br/>
昴流双手扶着男孩的肩，“神威，你别去招惹星史郎，我不想你……”<br/>
“你怕他杀了我吗？！”男孩激烈的打断他。<br/>
他却觉得好笑，“星史郎先生是警察，不会杀人的。”<br/>
“昴流先生，他根本就不值得你信任，”男孩看起来急得不知道该如何是好，以至于脱口而出，“说不定你姐姐就是他……”<br/>
“神威！”<br/>
昴流突然站起，你很难想象这样淡漠的一个人会有情绪如此外露的时候，他的绿眼睛里明明确确的写着他生气了。<br/>
“对不起。”神威赶紧道歉，他只是不小心说漏嘴。从没见过这样的昴流，他忽然觉得有些伤心。为什么一定要是那个男人呢？<br/>
“只有北都不行，我只警告你一次，再有下次，你就搬出去。”</p><p>只有北都，是他最后的底线。</p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>